


(Fanart) Deliberation

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Fanart, Science Officer James T. Kirk, Spock is Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Image of Spock and Kirk playing chess





	(Fanart) Deliberation

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
